


Homecoming

by beautifuldeath



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cheer, F/M, Football, Football Player Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2047473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldeath/pseuds/beautifuldeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton's the quarterback and you're the cheer captain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

The student section jumps on their feet and boos, as our rivals The Payson Longhorns score another touchdown landing them into a four point lead. Just as the Longhorns are about to kickoff the third quarter ends.

Our football team, The Blueridge Falcons trot to our coach, Mr. Sunning who is cussing and praying. Mr. Sunning grabs Ashton's shoulder and says, "Irwin, this is your last homecoming game! I want you to throw the ball like you never have before, and make sure Jake over here catches it." He tugs on Jake's helmet and says, "Catch the damn ball, I don't want butter fingers. Okay team huddle in, here's the plan."

The band starts playing stand tunes and I hold up two fingers and say, "Dance two." We turn around to face the bleachers and wait until the band starts a new bar to begin dance two. We keep repeating our band dance until the band stops playing.

Our squad turns around in sync facing the field as the Longhorns kick the ball to us. Jake catches the ball and runs thirty yards before he is tackled. Ashton keeps setting up plays but we keep getting intercepted every time.

We turn towards the bleachers and I call a cheer, "Come on team lets get tough, and go what, get em' who?" The team joins me on the second verse and our student section starts cheering again.

We turn back towards the field and I see that the Longhorns are on their third down and have made at least fifteen yards. As they are getting ready to do another play I notice Ashton talking to the linebackers in front of him.

The Longhorn's quarterback throws the ball and Ashton pushes through the linebackers and catches the ball. He starts dodging and weaving through the other team. Mr. Sunning immediately starts screaming, "Irwin what the hell are you doing? You're going to cost us the damn game! Irwin stop!"

Ashton keeps running as all of us are jumping up and down on the track in excitement. He then steps foot into the endzone and the student section throws the left over flour they had from the beginning of the game into the air. The band then starts playing our school's fight song. We turn around and do the dance that goes with the song as well as saying the lyrics.

Our football team attempts the two point conversion, which puts us at a four point lead to the Longhorns.

Mr. Sunning calls for a timeout and then grabs Ashton's helmet. He puts his face close to Ashton's as he says, "Son, don't ever do that again that's Jake or Jordan's job, not yours. You could have put us in an even worse situation. You just pulled risky shit Irwin." Mr. Sunning turns toward the rest of the team and says, "Guys forget the playbook because Irwin already threw that out the window. So I want you to do full defense, forget the scoreboard just keep putting pressure on the offense. Keep maintaining defense, don't let one of those sons of bitches get through your line of defense. Now get out there!"

We turn back towards the bleachers as I call, "Defense, D-D-D, Defense!" And the rest of the squad follows in suit.

Our football team manages to keep holding back the Longhorns as the minutes go bye on the clock. After four downs we regain possession. On the second down Ashton runs the ball instead of passing to Jake.

Mr. Sunning throws down his clipboard and starts yelling, "Irwin, how many times have I told you to never run it? Huh? Oh, I know over a thousand. Irwin stop trying to make touchdowns!"

Once again the band plays the fight song as we dance and yell along. Just as the Falcons were attempting the kickoff to the Longhorns, the buzzer goes off.

The crowd starts screaming, "We won, we won our homecoming game!"

As the band once again repeats the fight song I get picked up mid-jump. I turn my body around to see Ashton smiling. He starts carrying me towards the goalpost. As he puts me down I lean in and kiss him.

I grab his shoulder pads and say, "How does it feel to have made two touchdowns?"

Ashton smirks and says, "How about I show you later tonight after the party? And maybe after the dance tomorrow night?"

I laugh and give him one more kiss. I grab a curl and twist it around in my fingers as I say, "Ash, I have to go our coach gets mad if we aren't in the gym after the game. I'll see you in a couple minutes."

As I am walking away he spanks my butt and says, "I don't think I can wait till after the party. Go in the gym but after you're going in the locker room."

As soon as I get in the gym I begin to get antsy. I start pacing back and forth until our coach lets us go telling us practice can be cut short thirty minutes.

As soon as I step outside the gym doors I'm pressed against the wall. I look at Ashton and he changed into sweatpants and a shirt with his jersey number, twenty three on it. He leans in close to my face and whispers in my ear, "Babe there are only a couple of football players left in the locker room, they should be out soon."

Ashton looks at me pinned against him and says, "Have I ever told you how good you look in your cheer uniform? But I know it would look better off of you."

Ashton turns around as four of his teammates exit the locker room. He grabs my arm and says, "Those were the last of the players left in there." He pulls me into the locker room and grabs a chair from the coach's office and puts it against the door handle.

He pushes me against a locker and starts kissing my neck. He trails his kisses up to my jawline and starts sucking causing me to moan. He pulls off the top to my uniform and my sports bra. He looks at my chest and eyes the hickies he has already left there from a couple of days ago. He then adds more to the collection causing my whole chest to be covered in bruises.

I take off his shirt and leave a trail of sloppy kisses from his jaw down to his abs. I look at his soft eyes and he puts his hands on my shoulders and pushes me down, causing my knees to buckle and leaving me kneeling on the ground. I look up at his eyes again which have turned from a soft brown to a dark haze. I pull down his sweatpants and look at the bulge in his boxers. I start tracing the bulge with index finger watching as he trembles under my touch. Ashton pulls my arm away and says, "Enough teasing I won the game, now you have to do what I want."

He pulls down his boxers and looks at me until I take his dick in my hands. Instantly his gaze on me disappears and focuses on the ceiling. I start moving my hands back and forth until I hear a moan. I release my grip on him and pull away, his gaze is brought back down to me as he mutters, "What the fuck?" I roll my eyes and grab his dick. I lick a stripe underneath his dick over his bulging veins. I then move my tongue over his head and lick the precum, he then thrusts himself into my mouth with no warning. He angles himself so with every thrust he keeps hitting the back of my throat. I take him bye surprise as I start swirling my tongue around his dick and start sucking. I take one of my hands and move it back and forth over his dick that is not in my mouth. I then take my other hand and cup his balls and massage them with my thumb. Ashton groans and I remove my hand from his dick and push him to the back of my throat and hallow in my cheeks again. Which causes him to be a complete moaning mess.

He moves his hands from my hair to the locker behind him and he thrusts into my mouth again. I feel him start twitch inside mouth, so I pull out. Ashton smirks at me then says, "Good girl you want me to cum inside you." He then pulls down my spanks and skirt leaving me just in my thong. He turns me around and spanks me, the stinging in my butt is so overwhelming that I start moaning. Ashton pulls down my thong and puts his hands on my hips with so much pressure that it causes me to bend over.

He kisses my shoulder and then starts thrusting into me. Even though his thrusts are hard and rough its still not enough friction, so I start moving my hips to meet his. The small locker room is filled with moans and cursing that echo off the walls. He starts biting at my shoulder and I swerve my butt against his hips causing him to moan louder. He grabs my hair and pulls it then says, "Fuck (y/n), you always get me so worked up."

Ashton pulls out of me then says, "Ride me, I wanna be able to see you." I turn around and Ashton is sitting on one of the benches. I climb on top of him and he cups my boobs and kisses me harshly. I start bouncing and he continues moaning, he brings his hands off my boobs to my butt. I start swerving my hips to add more friction and he brings one of his hands off of my butt and rubs my clit.

The room becomes unbearably hot and Ashton pants, "(y/n), I'm gonna cum." 

I mumble out, "Me too, Ash." The moans bounce off the room a final time as he cums, I follow him and cum shortly as we ride out our highs. 

I sit in his embrace for a while while he kisses my cheek. I kiss him on the lips and pull away. As I put my clothes back on as he says, "Maybe we should do this after every game."


End file.
